


Movie night

by WoodiestComic



Series: family matters [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Confused Avengers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy Ending, Hela is Tony's daughter, M/M, Not Hela from marvel, Parent Tony Stark, Sad Hela, Secret Relationship, Supportive Dad, Supportive Tony Stark, Teenage Hela, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tony and Loki are a couple, because that's not Hela, but not really, dad tony stark, no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodiestComic/pseuds/WoodiestComic
Summary: A few weeks after the failure of a camping trip where the Avengers encountered Tony's second son, Fenris, they decide to have a movie night. However, they don't get very far into the movie, before they are interupted by yet another of Tony's unknown kids. This time, they are introduced to a much more serious side to Tony, one they didn't even know he had.In which Tony and Loki are secretly married, and Tony has an entire family the Avengers never knew about.This is the third encounter the Avengers have with one of Tony's strange children.





	Movie night

They were having a movie night. Clint had chosen the movie- some action movie with little plot, but a lot of fighting- so naturally he was the only one really paying attention. The others were busy consuming the big variety of snacks on the table: crisps, popcorn, biscuits and more, courtesy of Tony Stark. It was one of their few days off, where they didn’t have to deal with SHIELD business or reports over various missions they were sent on. Nor was anyone attacking the city, which was a huge plus. So, they had decided to get together and watch a movie at Avengers tower.

The avengers were halfway through the movie, Clint ooh-ing along to the scenes where a man was punched in the jaw from different angles, when the air seemed to grow heavier. Green fog seeped in from seemingly nowhere, gathering in the middle of the room. Everyone were suddenly alert, staring at the spot where the fog was building up. The fog seemed to morph, becoming something that looked humanoid, before suddenly hardening.

They all stared, baffled, as a woman- no, a _girl¸_ took shape in front of them. She was dressed in a black hoodie and torn jeans, her hair split in an odd mixture of dark brown and coal black. On one hand, she was wearing a black glove. But the most outstanding part about her was the completely white mask which covered her entire face. She took a step forward, hands shaking slightly as she looked over the group of stunned heroes, eyes finally landing on Tony.

“Dad…” Her voice came out strained, mostly muffled behind the mask. Tony instantly jumped into action.

“Hel, what’s wrong?” He said, getting off the couch. The girl approached him quickly, hands wrapping around him as she buried her face in his chest, releasing a small sob. Tony wrapped his arms around her, cooing slightly as he swayed them side to side.

“What happened, baby girl?” he spoke in a voice none of the Avengers had ever heard before. It was so soft and calm, they were almost taken aback. The young girl looked up at him, before replacing her face against the arc reactor.

“Hey, look at me,” Tony said, guiding her head up to meet his gaze. He repeated. “What happened?”

“I... I went to the park to photograph the birds there, and I thought I was alone…” She sniffled. “but then this woman showed up with her kid and she- she saw me!”

The girl, Hel, sobbed. Tony’s arms tightened their hold around her protectively, his face growing serious. The Avengers watched, movie completely forgotten. They had never seen Tony like this before.

“She grabbed her kid and ran…” Hel continued. Tony let out a soft sigh, breaking up his hold so he could look down at his daughter.

“Is that why you put on the mask again?” he asked, sounding almost disapproving. Hel looked down, nodding.

“I just don’t understand… why do I have to look like a monster?” Tony grabbed her shoulders, making her look up. His face looked pained, eyes dark with emotion. The Avengers were left completely forgotten, watching as if from another world, as Tony spoke:

“You are _not_ a monster, nor do you look like one. Hel, you are one of the most _beautiful_ people in the world. Trust me, I’ve slept with countless supermodels-”

“dad!”

“-and none of them were as beautiful as you, you hear me? You are the most special and important girl in the entire world, you know why? Because you’re my daughter. And sure, people will look at you, and they will be afraid of you, because that’s what humans _do_. They fear everything that is different, no matter what it is. And you know what? Fuck them.” He stared into her eyes, filled to the brim with emotions the others didn’t even think he possessed.

“You are one of the kindest, most beautiful people I know, Hel. No matter what happens, you’re always ready to help. You always put other people’s needs in front of your own, because you have a heart of fucking gold. And if people run away from that because you don’t look like them, then that is _their_ loss. This world is _lucky_ to have someone as unique as you. So don’t you dare even _think_ differently” Hel stared up at her father, expression hidden safely behind the blank mask.

“Listen to me, sweetheart. You are beautiful. You are unique. You are the most perfect being in the entire universe. I love you with everything that I am. And it breaks my heart every time you put on that mask, because it hides who you are. It makes my chest ache every time you come home sad, because some _stupid fuck_ hurt you. You hear me? We all love you, because you’re _you_.” Her shoulders were shaking with the effort to hold back more tears, breaking when Tony pulled her in for another hug. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity, Hel crying on her father’s shoulder. None of the avengers dared say anything, stunned to silence by Tony’s out of character behaviour. It was strange to see the inventor this emotional, almost covering the fact that he had yet another child they had not been introduced to. It was almost like looking at another person entirely.

Finally, Tony pulled away. He stared down at his daughter with soft, bloodshot eyes. “Come on. Let me see what you’re hiding under there”

With shaking fingers, Hel reached up to her face and slowly removed the mask, letting it fall to the ground. She was unnaturally pale, especially with the pale light from the TV bouncing off her skin. One of her eyes was ocean green- the Avengers vaguely remembered Jory’s eyes- the other was a deep, crimson red, including the “whites” of her eye. It was surrounded by sunken skin, splitting her face completely in half. One side looked alive and flawless, while the other looked like a slowly decomposing corpse without skin. Wet streaks of tears flowed down the healthy side of her face, blood on the other.

“There’s my perfect baby girl” Tony smiled down at her, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. With a thumb, he wiped away the blood oozing from her red eye.

“Remember who made you, baby. I’m a perfectionist” Hel smiled slightly when her father booped her nose. The inventor’s smile widened. “Come on. We’re having a movie night”

Unprompted, the Avengers moved to make more room on the couch as Tony guided her, sitting down with his daughter next to him. The action movie was still playing, and Tony scrunched up his nose. No daughter of his would be forced to watch this garbage.

“Jarvis, give us something more classy to watch” He commanded. The screen went dark for a second, before lighting up with the beginning of Edward Scissorhands. Clint made an unhappy grunt, but an elbow to the ribs from Natasha made him shut up. Slowly, everything settled into a strange form of partial normalcy. They watched the movie in peace, sometimes throwing glances over at Tony where he sat with an arm around his _daughter’s_ shoulders. Halfway through the movie, a small, almost inaudible “I love you, dad” came from the end of the couch.

“I love you too, sweetie”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this came out a lot sooner than expected. And I know what you may think: but this wasn't as funny as the other two! But that's because parenting isn't just about being a fun, relatable person to your kids. It's about taking care of them, and help then when they feel down. And sure, Tony will always be the cool party dad we all know and love, but I wanted to show a more serious side to his parenting role.


End file.
